Bleach Fairy Tales
by Retsu Ukitake
Summary: Enjoy the various collections of Fairy Tales.. Bleach Couples Style! Stories like Snow White, Cinderella, Rapunzel and others with Bleach Couples such as ByaHisa, RenRuki, UkiUno, GgioSoi and more! First Chapter is ByaHisa. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and Enjoy


**Bleach Fairy Tales**

**Chapter 1: Snow White (ByaHisa)**

Summary: Byakuya is the prince of the Kuchiki clan, son of King Soujun Kuchiki. Hisana is a princess. Her paents are dead, and she left Rukia in the streets of Rukongai. After eating an apple, she fell asleep and it's up to Byakuya to wake her up. Will she survive, or will she die because of her illness?

* * *

Once upon time, there lived a princess. Her name is Kuchiki Hisana, her parents were dead. She lives with her sister, Kuchiki Rukia, but Hisana left her in the streets of Rukongai. Tears started to fill her eyes. **_No. Stop it, Hisana! Do not left her here! _**Hisana thought. "I'm… I'm sorry, Rukia. I don't want to leave you here, but.. I'm sick, so I won't be able to take care of you…" Hisana kissed Rukia's forehead. "Forgive me, Rukia…"

* * *

**50 Years Later**

Hisana was plucking some flowers. She wanted to keep it in her gardens, until suddenly she coughed violently. **_Why.. I hate this illness! _**Then, suddenly seven dwarfs came out of their mushroom house as they heard Hisana coughing.

"Who are you?" All of them asked in the same time.

Hisana smiled at them. "Hisana. My name is Kuchiki Hisana. And all of you are..?"

"I'm Rangi-Coo!"

"I'm Soi Pon."

"I'm.. I'm Mow-Moor."

"Unohannah."

"Isame…"

"Nemoo."

"I'm Orihimee!"

"I see. I'm sorry, I didn't know this is your home. I'm just here to pluck some flowe-"

Unohannah shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, Hisana-San. We didn't mind if you take our flowers."

Hisana smiled back. "Thank you very much."

"Hisana-Chan, we need to go for a while. We will come back immediately! Don't go anywhere, okay?" Rangi-Coo said.

Hisana nodded. "Sure."

Right after the dwarfs were gone, a witch came towards Hisana and greeted her. "Well hello there, Princess Hisana!"

Hisana jumped a bit and turned around. "Ano… Who are you?" She asked.

The witch smiled scarily (Just like Gin….). "My name is Harribel. Tia Harribel."

"What do you want from me, Harribel-San?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to eat this apple. Just one bite~" Harribel gave Hisana a red apple.

"Oh, that's so kind of you. Thank you very much, Harribel-San," Hisana said while taking the apple.

As Hisana bite the apple, Harribel grinned. **_Well, well… Looks like I'm going to be the prettiest woman when you fell asleep, Hisana!_**

After taking a bite, suddenly Hisana felt dizzy. "What.. What is this? Ha.. Harribel-San? Help me, Harribel-San! Harribel-Sa-!" Then, she fell on the ground.

Harribel laughed evilly and turned into a young woman with dark skin. **_Farewell, Hisana…_** She disappeared into the forest.

* * *

A few minutes later, the dwarfs came back, humming a some kind of weird song (except Nemoo). Then, they found Hisana lying on the ground. "Hisana!"

"Hisana-San… Wake up!" Mow-Moor started to cry.

"Crap! This is…" Soi Pon grunted as she found an apple on the ground.

"What's the matter, Soi Pon?" Isame asked.

"She bit this apple. This is Tia Harribel's apple! Once Hisana ate the apple, she will fall asleep, and only one man can wake her up…" Soi Pon said.

"And who is it that can save her?" Nemoo asked.

Soi Pon kept on silence for a few seconds. "Prince Byakuya-Sama."

"I'll bring him here!" Orihimee said, and then she dragged Rangi-Coo along with her.

* * *

**At the Kuchiki Palace.**

"Byakuya-Sama! Prince Byakuya!" Orihimee and Rangi-Coo shouted out of Byakuya's room.

Then, the door opened, revealing a handsome-looking Byakuya. "O-Orihimee? Rangi-Coo? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Hisana-San! She's in danger!" Rangi-Coo said.

"Hisana? Isn't she a princess?" Byakuya asked.

Orihimee nodded. "Yes! Now let's go!" She pulled his hand.

* * *

**Back at Hisana's place…**

"Byakuya-Sama!" Isame shouted.

"What's going on here?" Byakuya asked.

"Hisana-San! You must kiss her, then she'll wake up!" Unohannah said.

Byakuya kneeled down beside Hisana. "Hisana-San?" He stroked some strands of hair out of her hair. "Please, I hope you'll wake up. Even though we have never met before…" Then, Byakuya leaned in, and kissed her deeply.

A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered and then opened, revealing two beautiful purple eyes with some hints of blue in them. "Bya.. Byakuya-Sama…?" She stood in front of him.

Byakuya smiled."So, you're Hisana. What a beautiful name. As beautiful as her face."

Hisana blushed a bit. "Thank you for complementing me, Byakuya-Sama. And thank you for waking me up. What can I do to reply your kindness?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted **one **thing only." Byakuya grins a bit and held her hands. "Will you marry me, Kuchiki Hisana, and be my loyal Queen?"

Hisana blushed even more. "S.. Sure. I'll marry you, Byakuya-Sma.."

All the seven dwarfs cheered. "Yayy! Byakuya-Sama, you did it!" Rangi-Coo shouted.

Byakuya and Hisana smiled at them, watching them happy for the both of them.

* * *

**Five Years after Marrying Byakuya.**

Hisana was lying on her futon, sleeping peacefully until she coughed violently that morning. "Bya.. Byakuya-Sama…? Are you there..?"

Byakuya held her left hand. "Yes, dear. I'm here. Do you need anything? I'll go and get some water for you, so I can bath you here easily…" Byakuya was getting to his feet but was stopped by Hisana.

She shook her head. "No, Byakuya-Sama. You don't have to trouble yourself. I'm dying, so you don't have to trouble yourself…"

Byakuya frowned. "Hisana, dear, don't say that.."

Hisana smiled. "I want to talk to you. Please sit down." Byakuya sat down. "Byakuya-Sama, please find my sister, Rukia. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please, Byakuya-Sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, and I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-Sama's sister. One more thing, once you find her, tell her that she must marry a red-haired boy named **Abarai Renji."**

Byakuya nodded. "I understand. Once I find Rukia, I shall grant your wish, Hisana."

Hisana smiled and Byakuya held her hand tightly. "I am sorry, Byakuya-Sama. Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I'm very sorry that I couldn't return Byakuya-Sama's love. I'm sorry. But you must know one thing,being with Byakuya-Sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-Sama." Hisana cried.

Byakuya shook his head. "It's alright. I didn't mind about it, dear." Tears started to fill his eyes.

"Will you kiss me for the last time, Byakuya-Sama?" Hisana asked.

"With much pleasure." Byakuya kissed Hisana passionately.

"Thank you, dear…" Then, Hisana's eyes closed, and her breathing has stopped but Byakuya still haven't let go of her hand. He kissed her forehead. A single tear fell onto his cheek and onto Hisana's cheek. "I shall do everything you wished, Hisana. I will. Especially about that boy named Abarai…"

After telling the truth about Hisana to the dwarfs, they cried because they won't be able to see her everyday like before. And Byakuya swore to himself that he will never fall in love with other women. There's only one woman that will always be in his heart, which is Hisana.

THE END.

* * *

**There! This is the first time I made a ByaHisa story, and it's sad! Damn! :'( Next chapter will be UkiUno, and it will be Rapunzel, hehe… Later, RenRuki will appear with their story, Romeo and Juliet! Because when I watch the Anime Romeo x Juliet, Juliet has red hair while Romeo has black/blue hair. It kind of matched, right? :P Anyways, Review!**


End file.
